Getting to know Mr Awesome
by Roses-Cheese-Wine
Summary: PruCan - i fail at summaries but basically its Gil and mattie going from close friends to more


Getting to know

Pairing: PruCan with some fruk

Disclaimer: I don't own Prussia or Canada or anything other hetalia character or hetalia itself =3=

Warning: yaoi MxM

This is pretty much everyday stories based on my rps with these characters. I rp as Canada and a dear friend of mine is Prussia ^u^

"uh...danke?".

After twenty minutes of halfhearted flirting coming from him, Prussia was looking at a napkin with the phone number of the waitress from the icecream pallor they were at.

He invited Canada to try out the place he swears by. Of course the waitress hardly noticed Canada and he said nothing as he ate his cherry ice cream quietly.

"you should've said something Matty!" Canada giggled at the look on his friends face "and what...kill the chances of that sweet lady? I hardly think so. She's really into you" "Ja well she's not my type"

Canada was going to question whether Prussia had a type but left it. He didn't want to seem too interested. He'd been in relationships before, with both men and women. But what ruined it for him was that his partners were either trying to get close to his twin brother, America, or thought he was America. He's had his share of heartbreak and was not looking for more.

"What's your type Matty? I don't think I've ever seen You with anyone" The question cause said Canadian to swallow too much of his ice cream, resulting in a brain freeze. "I-I have been with people...and I don't have a type...but I've been hurt too much to get into the whole dating scene again." he didn't want to give out too much detail, but he felt like he could trust the man sitting before him. Of course that's how it always starts. They seem interested then they use you and dispose of you. "Hurt? How?" Matthew wanted to drop the subject 'don't tell him anymore then he needs to know' he thought. But it seems his emotions were failing him once more. "They were only interested in my connection with America...dumped me when they got close enough" Prussia had an expression of disgust on his face "Ja well they were idiots...your much cooler than America and I'd prefer you over him".

Canada blushed at that statement and smiled. His brain was still screaming though. 'Sweet talk is how it starts! Don't fall for it!'. He chose to compromise by keeping quiet and finishing the rest of his dessert.

After an hour of wandering about and talking, Canada and Prussia ended up at the Canadians'. While he was setting up a hockey game for them to play, Prussia sat on the couch with a beer in hand.

"Gilbert...you should choose another game because noone beats me at hockey...ever" He finished connecting the Xbox to the tv and handed the Prussian a controller, sitting beside him. "Kesesese let's make a deal then...whoever wins gets anything they want from the loser." Canada thought about it and nodded "you're on!".

After 3 rounds...and all 3 ending up in a loss...Prussia dropped the controller on the coffee table and groaned in frustration. His ego was damaged. The Canadian, however, smiled in triumph "told you no one beat me." Gilbert chuckled and downed his second bottle of beer "I guess you were right then". He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to see a text from his brother. He opened it and sighed after reading it. Canada thought he was being called away and had to leave, which made him feel a little sad. Prussia saw the questioning look on his Canadian friends face and smiled "Italy convinced my brother into sex...when that happens the two of them go on for ages and Lud said if I don't want the trauma I should stay at a hotel...he's paying of course.".

Before Canada could stop himself his said something he would probably regret. "you can stay here?". He said it quietly and half hoped that the other hadn't heard it. Much to the Canadians misfortune, he'd been heard clearly. "Really? I don't want to intrude..." he smiled and nodded "I have a guest room so it's fine." Prussia grinned from ear to ear and thanked his friend, then remembered something. "So...you won...you get whatever from me...what would you like?".

Canada pondered something. He wanted to feel Gilbert's lips on his, his hands roaming his body and much more. But it's not like he could say that is it...he'd probably scare his only friend away. So he settled for the first thing and said it quietly, "A k-kiss...". He couldn't look at his albino friend. He was afraid of the reaction and waiting for it was pure torture. Gilbert looked unsure. He wanted to do so much more than just kiss the shy Canadian. But he didn't want to risk hurting him and losing him as a friend. 'A kiss can't do any harm can it?' he reasoned with himself. Of course he gave in...this was to good of a chance to pass up. "kesesese a kiss it is then". Matthew smiled shyly, unsure of how to go about it. He felt Gilbert's hands on his cheeks, pulling him close. Matthew closed his eyes and felt a shiver go down his spine as Gilbert's lips pressed against his. The kiss was soft and hesitant. Soon enough it got more heated and desperate. Canada wrapped his arms around the Prussians neck while said Prussian slid his tongue into his warm mouth. Their tongues battled and in this case Gilbert won. Matthew moaned at the tongue in his mouth and pressed against his friend. He wanted, needed, more. When oxygen became a problem, Prussia ended the kiss. He was worried he'd taken it too far. Canada's face was flushed and eyes half open. He quickly pulled back and wiped his mouth, looking down in embarrassment. The two stayed silent for a moment before Gilbert asked where the guest room was. "O-oh...it's upstairs, first door on the right." Gilbert smiled and made his way up, after kissing Matthew on the forehead and saying goodnight. Mattie blushed at the kind gesture and smiled. He stayed downstairs for a while, fingers lightly caressing his lips, thinking about the kiss. He wondered if it meant as much to Prussia as it did to him. Little did he know that the Prussian was using what they just experienced for his...nightly endeavors.

PRUSSIA POV

Schiesse...I was in the guest room with a damn unawesome boner caused by a mere kiss. This has never happened before because I've never kissed anyone like Mattie. He's one of my few friends, along with Francis and Antonio. But Mattie means more...I've known the other two for as long as I can remember and I care about them but for some reason I care for Matthew more. I want him as a lover, as a friend and everything in between. But for some reason I can't bring myself to say it. After what he told me about his relationships, I don't want him thinking that I'm taking advantage or using him. I sighed as I sat down on the bed, rubbing my erection through my jeans. I wanted so badly to feel Mattie around me. If I was still a pirate, the powerful nation I once was, I'd take him regardless. Back then I always got what I wanted. Who I wanted. Whether they wanted it or not. But after I was disbanded, a lot of people whom I thought were my friends left me. Excluding Mattie Francis and antonio. But they were all still nations. They still had power and prestige. Yet Matthew, Canada, the second largest country in the world decided to spend more time with me instead of going to meetings and such. He was mostly invisible at those things anyway and he was used to it. I don't know how he's still sane after all those years of not being noticed. I would've gone crazy.

But forget all that for now. Here I am sitting on my best friends guest room bed masturbating to a bloody kiss. I keep feeling his lips. So soft and sweet. I took off my pants and boxers and inhaled sharply as the cool air hit my hard on. I closed my eyes and imagined Mattie. Moaning and whimpering in pleasure underneath me. My hand started moving faster and I must have been moaning somewhat loud because I barely heard a soft knock on my door and before I could answer, there stood Matthew, eyes wide and face flushed as he saw my awesome five meters. But there was nothing awesome about this situation. Before I could explain he quickly shut the door with a sorry and I heard his bedroom door slam shut too. I was in a panic and frantically called the first person whom I thought could be of any help.

"Oui?" I didn't notice or care the fact that France sounded like I'd just woke him.

"Francis! You have to help me! I screwed up big time and I feel like shit and embarrassed and and and.." I was talking a mile a minute but I hardly realized it.

"Mon ami calm down and relax...and next time please call at a proper hour...why are you awake anyway? It's 4:30 in the morning." "Well I'm at Matthews place so it's not that late...anyway I dont wanna wake up your Brit so go into another room coz I need serious help!"

I heard France chuckle "Oh don't worry about angleterre. After 4 rounds he passed out. I doubt he will wake up anytime soon. Now tell me what's got you so bothered." Gilbert took a deep breath and started explaining the events of the day. Starting from the ice cream pallor to his little problem now. After he had finished he heard France laugh and felt irritated.

"Shutup you idiot it's not funny!" "Desole mon ami but it is hilarious. But here is what I suggest. You like Matthieu non? " "Ja I do..very much." "And I don't think my Matthieu would've asked for a kiss had he not like you too...agree?" "I guess..." "Zen turn ze tables...instead of being embarrassed make him want you...keep going with what you were doing and call out to him. If you have any hope of something happening between you two you need to make ze first move. Do not expect Matthieu to do so." I thought about what my friend was saying. There wasn't anything to lose anymore. I was already as embarrassed as he could be. "Alright...I'll give it a shot...I got nothing more to lose anyway." "mm good...and gilbert...friend or not..you hurt mon ange and you'll regret it." I heard the grave, serious tone in frances voice. After all it was he who raised Matthieu so of course he would be protective over him. "Got it Francis...nothing's gonna happen to him." "Good...now go away and let me call Antoine and tell him about zis funny story of yours" I sighed and swore at Francis in German before hanging up.

Ok...it was now or never. Seduce matthew or live through a very awkward friendship. I laid back again and started to stroke myself. Thanks to all the interruptions I had to start from scratch. I started moaning softly then louder as my hand worked faster, calling for my friend.

CANADA POV

I can't believe what I just saw. It was so big...so amazing. And just the whole sight of Prussia masturbating was enough to make me hard. He was so sexy. I didn't know what to do or say so I ran from his room and curled up into my bed. Part of me wished that he would follow me and take me...although in all honesty, I've never really went that far with any guy before...so I don't really know how sex with a man works. At this point, I didn't really care.

I just wanted him to touch me everywhere.

I could feel the heat and arousal in my body and tried to will it away. I was not exactly the quietest of people when it came to physical pleasure so there was no way I was going to touch myself while Gilbert was around.

I was almost asleep when I heard my name. It was faint but I'm sure I heard it. I listened closer just in case and heard it again, this time louder. I decided to get out of bed and tiptoe across the hall and stand in front of Gilberts room, listening. Maybe he wanted to talk about what happened. Even if he did what am I supposed to say?

I stood outside his room like some sort of creep, listening in to what he was doing. I was about to go back to bed when I heard him moan out my name really loud. I froze and felt heat rushing to my cheeks and groin. Was he being intentionally loud or did I discover someone louder then me? I knocked on his door (I have no idea what possessed me to do so) and heard him answer in a half moan. I opened it and slipped my head through to see if he was alright and I almost lost it at the sight of him.

There was Matthew standing in the door way watching Gilbert spread out across the bed, naked and stroking his hard cock. He looked at Matthew with a lusty smirk "Mattie ...nnh...c-come closer...p-please...". Matthews throat was dry and his mouth slightly open in shock and arousal. This is what he was thinking, no dreaming, about. He wanted the Prussian so bad. He slowly started walking towards, with legs he didn't have any control over, and ended up standing over him, eyes slowly memorizing every muscle and every scar from his days as a pirate.

The Prussian wasn't as patient to let Matthew look and marvel at his body. He wanted the Canadian and he was not going to wait anymore so he grabbed the smaller wrist and used it as leverage, pulling the Canadian down to straddle him. Gilbert smirked and rubbed his erection against Matthews covered one and enjoyed the small mewl from his friend. He was going to get much more than a mewl tonight. He hoped the by the end, Canada would be screaming his name.

"Mattie...I want ya so bad." Gilbert whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Nnh...G-Gilbert...m-me too..." that was good enough for the Prussian, as he quickly flipped them over so he hovered atop his beautiful Canadian, who looked even more beautiful with that shy, uke like expression. He made quick work of Canada's clothes and tossed them some where in the room, leaning down to lick and nibble every bit of skin that came to view. This had Matthew already arching into him. It was what he dreamed about, what he hoped for. For someone, no, for the once great nation Prussia to be lavishing his body with love bites and hickeys.

Prussia continued his venture south and kissed the Canadians hips. "Kesesese...looks like Mattie wants this as much as I do." he said as he licked the tip of Matthews cock who jolted and moaned. "Aah...y-yes...g-gil I want it..!". Matthews moans and pleas only pushed the Prussian further. He looked for something to use as lube but couldn't find any, so he settled for sucking on three of his fingers, making them slick enough to enter the Canadian without causing him too much pain. Said Canadian was watching him curiously. He didn't know why Gilbert was sucking on his fingers but he assumed he knew what he was doing.

When Gilbert started slowly pushing a finger into the Canadian, he gasped and squirmed away, sitting up "W-what was that for eh?" Canada was shocked and somewhat frightened and this had the other confused. "What do you mean? I thought you want-..." at this point his phone went off and he saw a text from Francis the read 'URGENT'. He frowned and picked it up, reading it "Oh mon ami I forgot to tell you...I never really taught Matthieu the art of L'amour with a man...so don't try anything until you explain it to him...and have fun ;) "...Gilbert was going to kill that French bastard. He put he phone down and kissed he others lips softly. "Mattie...do you know how sex with a man works?" the Canadian blushed and looked away, shaking his head. "Well...do you trust me enough to show you? I mean...it might hurt a little at first but after it'll feel really good." Canada looked up at him and nodded furiously "I trust you." this made the Prussian smile. He lay his sweet Canadian down and slipped a finger past his tight ring of muscles. God he was so tight...he definitely needed some sort of lubricant otherwise he was going to hurt the man beneath him. He pulled his finger out "Mattie do you have anything to make this easier? I need some kind of oil to make my fingers slick." he saw his lovers face frown in thought. "Um...there might be something in the bathroom? But I'm not really sure as to what you're looking for...sorry" He kissed his sweet Canadian, He could never get over how good his lips tasted, and got up "Don't be sorry babe...I'll find something ok? Just wait here for me." with that, prussia went off in search of lube, leaving the Canadian to blush and smile. He was so happy...happier then he'd ever been with anyone else. Moments passed before Gilbert came back with a small bottle of maple scented oil. "I found this...I don't really know what it's for but it'll do nicely." the Canadian saw it and groaned inwardly. That was expensive and he liked his house smelling of maple..."It's a scented oil...you burn it like inscence." Gilbert didn't notice that the Canadian was attached to the bottle and lathered up three fingers with the oil. He carefully slipped one finger into him, satisfied as this was now easier. The other bit his lip in slight discomfort and fisted the sheets into his hands. He didn't know what to expect. Gilbert started thrusting the lone finger before adding another. He noticed Matthews pained expression and leaned down to press a kiss on his lips to comfort him. It was then he noticed the Canadians curl and wondered if it was like the Italians. He caught it between his teeth and tugged lightly and smiled when the other widened his eyes and moaned loudly. So it was like the Italians...

He added a third and final finger, trying to make him focus on the pleasure by pushing them in far and pressing against his sweet spot. The Canadian screamed and pushed down, taking his fingers in deeper "Aaah Gilbert! T-there...again please!" Gilbert smiled and continued to tease his lover. When he couldn't stand hearing matthews moan anymore, he pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up. "Ready meine liebe?" he pressed the tip of his erection against the Canadians prepared hole and watched him shudder "Y-Yes...please..."

The Prussian slowly pushed in and moaned at how tight he still was. the Canadian, however, nearly screamed in pain and tried to worm away from it "Aaah G-Gilbert...stop please...I-it hurts!" Gilbert held onto the Canadians hips. He knew it hurt for his love but he continued to push into him until he was fully sheathed within the trembling body beneath him. He kissed away the others tears and whispered sweet nothings to him. "You're so beautiful Mattie...I love you so much...after tonight you're mine forever...I'll never hurt you like the others did...I won't leave you for anyone." Now, Matthew started crying for an entirely different reason. He wrapped his arms around the others neck and kissed him "Oh Gilbert...I love you too...so so much!" the albino smiled and kissed him back, thrusting shallowly, testing the waters. When he saw Matthews head roll back in pleasure he smiled and pulled out to the tip and pushed back in hard. "Aaah! Yes Gilbert!...ooh m-more...I want more!" the way the Canadian was moaning beneath the Prussian was just amazing. He was so loud and so erotic. Gilbert pulled back and gripped his hips tighter as he hunted down the younger ones sweet spot and thrust into it hard.

"AAAHH MON DEIU OUI!"

"Oohh Mattie you sound so sexy when you speak French"

Canada had never felt this good before. He was losing his mind along with his voice. He was screaming so much that his throat started to hurt but he couldn't care less. The pleasure Gilbert was giving him was more than enough. He could feel a tight coil in the pit of his stomach signaling how close he was. He didn't want this to end. It was too good and he wanted to go on forever. But he also wanted to cum so badly. He felt the tip of Gilbert's cock constantly abusing his prostate and all he could do was pant and scream. He could no longer form any words.

Gil felt his Canadian tense up and his muscles tightening up slightly. He could see his sweet lover was close and did anything he could to see his face as he climaxed. He wrapped a hand around the untouched member bouncing on Matthews stomach and started jerking him off in time with the fast, powerful thrusts. Matthew's eyes went wide, tears of pleasure staining his flushed cheeks. He let out a silent scream as he convulsed and tightened around Gilbert hard. He coated his chest and Gilbert's hand in his cum just as he felt hot, sticky fluid bathing his insides. Gilbert came with a loud cry of Matthew's name and thrust a few more times to ride out his orgasm. He pulled out of his lover and collapsed beside him, panting for breath.

Matthew was barely conscious. It took all the strength he had left to keep his eyes semi open. He felt arms circle him and pull him close. He was out of breath and felt like he'd been running a marathon. Gilbert kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair, whispering 'I love you' over and over. He started to tear up again looked up at him "P-please...d-don't hurt me l-like they did...don't l-leave me...I don't think I could t-take it again...".

The look in his Canadians eye tore at his heart. He held him closer and kissed his lips. "I'll never leave you Mattie...you mean the world to me." Matthew smiled and nuzzled against his lover before quickly falling asleep. Gilbert watched his lover doze off. 'I'm going to have to remember to thank Italy...' he thought as he also fell asleep.

Jfjjfjsks finally finished! Fffff that took long ene...anyway! I wanted to say that this is an on going story so chapter 2 will be up when I'm done with it...

Spelling = fail

Grammar = fail

I'm a visual artist so my writing will fail but as long as you get what's going on that's enough XDDD

Read, review and enjoy! o(^▽^)o


End file.
